


A Real Prince Charming

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Rags (2012)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Modern Retelling, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time<br/>It isn't a slipper-<br/>Instead it is<br/>a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Now with gifs!

This time

It isn't a slipper.

 

Instead it is

a song.

 

That is

what he leaves you-

a song

and

a kiss.

 

Warm, full lips

that send a

jolt of energy

down your spine

and

through your veins.

 

He runs out,

down the stairs

and

away

into the night,

taking your heart

with him.

 

He is familiar-

you know him

somehow,

from somewhere,

but you can't

quite

put a finger on it.

 

A glint of glass

on the floor.

Squatting over,

you pick up

a Cd.

RAGS

is what it says.

 

You will find him.

 

You see Charlie

the next day.

You arrive at

the Palace 

and

find him

sweeping.

 

You show him

the music

and

he agrees to help.

 

Something nags

at the back of your mind

when he speaks,

but you're not sure

what it is.

 

The next day

you arrive for

the RAGS auditions

and

Charlie's there.

He's always there-

he's a good friend.

Probably

the best friend

you've ever had.

 

He smiles at you,

that kind,

handsome grin.

And then he says

it.

 

"Just be you."

 

Your mind

immediately

bursts into chaos,

even as

a blond young man

comes up

and

tells Charlie

that his dad

wants to see him. 

 

The auditions go on,

but

no one

can sing the right lyrics.

So you go up

and

sing the

first few lines.

You're joined by another singer,

the blond boy from earlier,

and

as he finishes

your brain finally

finishes computing

what Charlie said earlier.

Even as your father 

raises the hands of

you and the blond boy

into the air,

you realize

you already

know who

the real Rags

is.

 

They arrive at the Palace

and

you find

Charlie coming toward the door,

his lips fixed into

a straight line

but

with a look of utter devastation

in his eyes. 

 

"Just wait for me to

announce

the real Rags,"

you ask him,

a plan forming,

"I couldn't have done it

without you."

 

He nods,

a small smile

you could only describe

as broken

forming on his face.

 

You make a small speech

about how 

Rags' music, and finish with

"But most important was

his friendship.

So now it gives me

great pleasure

to announce the real Rags..."

The blond boy

starts to walk up

at the same time

Charlie starts to walk out.

"...Charlie Prince!"

Charlie spins around,

shock on his face.

You can see him

saying something,

but

you can't make out

what it is. 

It doesn't matter,

though-

you know

it's the truth

from the way

the façade

slides from his face.

 

The blond boy walks up

and

tries to grab the mic,

babbling something about a joke,

but

you nudge him away.

 

"No, it's not.

I'm sorry

for the confusion,

everyone,

but Charlie Prince

is the real Rags.

Charlie,

get your butt up here!"

He drops his bags

and

jogs up there,

a huge smile on his face. 

 

Your heart feels

like it's full of helium-

you put that smile

on his face.

"How'd you know?"

He asks.

"'Just be you'?"

You reply,

"How could I have not?"

He smiles

and

reaches for your hand.

 

You entwine your fingers

with his

for a moment,

then

hand him the mic.

 

He deserves

his moment

in the spotlight,

and

as you watch him proudly

you realize that

this is merely

the first of

many, many more.

 

This is

the beginning of

you and your Prince's

happily-ever-after.


End file.
